The Avengers of Fiore ONESHOT!
by JTD3
Summary: In a world of magic, there are bound to be misfits here and there. The Soldier that has nowhere to go, a genius that was exploited, a scientist that was pushed to his limit, a man that was taught by a god, a teenager that was given amazing power and responsibility, and a man with an uncontrollable animal on the inside. Apart, they are week. Together their strong. They are Avengers!


**ONE-SHOT!**

The Avengers of Fiore.

Chapter 1: The Avengers of Fairy Tail.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

… **..St. Le, Island…..**

"Take down that Lava wizard!" Came the voice a man who looks to be in his late twenties. The man Stood tall and proud, with a blue long sleeved shirt with a Star in the middle, Blue jeans with white pockets,red combat boots, and red gloves. His blond hair in a military like crew cut.

The man's bright blue eyes scanned the Battlefield. Looking at the scene in front of him, and getting a feel of the battle.

He and his five comrades were taking on a group of dark wizards. An S-Rank request their Guild recently received. Apparently, this Dark Guild was powerful, and were in the slavemarket buissness.

The man's eyes caught sight of a circular object coming right at him. He smirked as he caught the circular object in his right gloved hand. The object was a round Shield with a single stripe of red, white, and blue surrounding the big white Star in the middle.

"On it Cap!" Shouted a teenager jumping over the man in blue. The Teen was wearing a blue shirt, a red jacket with a black Spider on the back, black jeans, and red shoes. The teen'ss brown hair let out wild, as he jumped onto a wall. The teen stuck there until he jumped to avoid the lava.

"Hot potato! Hot potato!" The teen sang as he avoided the lava strikes. The teen stuck out his left hand, with his middle and wedding fingers curled while his thumb, index finger, and pinky stood out.

 **WEB SHOT!**

A white substance came out from his wrist and splashed the Lava mage, sticking to his eyes.

"Get this shit off me!" The lava mage yelled.

"Why do the bad guys always say that? 'Get this stuff off me!' They say." Joked the teen as he came down on the Lava mage with a right hook. With what the teen could tell was a small crack, the Lava wizard fell down.

"I'm done here Cap!" The man in blue nodded in approval as he blocked the strike of a lightning mage. Making said mage snarl in anger at just how easy the shield blocked his magic lightning.

"Good job Peter. Now we need to get rid off this lighting mage!" Before Cap could give the order, a light blue beam came from behind him, hitting the lightning mage dead center. As the lightning died down, Cap lowered his shield with a smirk.

"Good job Tony." Praised Cap, as a gold and red blur flew past him, flying at high speeds to the recovering Lightning mage.

"Don't thank me JUST yet!" Came a male voice from the suit of red and gold armour. Red on most the torso, the knees down, and on the hands. Gold on the thighs, arms, and entire helmet.

"What the hell is this thing!" Shouts the lightning mage, as he shoots a lightning bolt at Tony. yet before the bolt could hit Tony, the armored man maneuvered his jets out of the way.

"I think it's about time for a change. Don't you?" Said the armored man as a bright light encompassed him.

 **REQUIP: LIGHTNING ARMOR**

The light faded to show that Tony had a new armor. It was black, where the red was, but still gold in the arms and legs. The armor also had a lightning pattern on the black.

"Try this for size, spark plug." Tony shot a yellow beam from his hands at the lightning mage. The beam hit the mage in the side, and he felt less powerful than before. A LOT less he still had enough magic to do this!

 **LIGHTNING'S RAGE!**

Lightning shot from all over his body. Flying everywhere. Yet the man in armour didn't budge. He instead just put out his right hand, which started to glow a faint yellow. The raging lightning then started to hone in on Tony's hand.

This caused lightning mage smirked. Only to gain a look of shock, as the lightning was absorbed by the hand.

"What the hell?" Before the lightning mage could continue, Tony came in front of him with his armored hand cocked back.

"My turn." Tony said, as he hits the Lightning mage with his now glowing armored hand. The Lightning wizard fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his injured face, yet a beeping made him look to his chest.

"You're done." The Lightning mage could almost taste the smug attitude of the man. Yet the sight of a small capsule like object on his chest made him stare in fear. Tony rocketed out of the way, as a huge EMP blast exploded around the Lightning mage.

"That should short circuit his lacrima lightning." Tony mused as he looked at the blast. Only to see the man was out cold on the ground.

"I guess that I'm done now." Yelled Tony as he hovered down. Now standing right next to Cap, Tony decided not to waste magic. A white glow overtook him once more.

 **REQUIP: MODULAR ARMOR**

Tony was now standing in his original red and gold suit, not noticing that Captain came up from behind him. The Captain placed his hand on Tony's armored shoulder, nodding at Tony's recent success with his newest line of armors.

"Nice job Tony. But we still have-"

"Watch it bubs!" All three looked up to see two men falling down to the ground. All three of them dived for cover as the men crashed down where they were.

The first man stood up, he wore a white tank top that fit his chest perfectly, blue torn jeans, and combat boots. The man had black hair with sideburns. He stood with very little trouble, His hands clenched as razor sharp and metalic claws shot out from his knukles. The claws shined in the sun's light, glaring into his opponents face. The other man stood up and growled like an animal, yet the first didn't waver and instead gave a blood hungry war cry of his own.

 **BERSERKER RAGE**

A magic circle appeared behind the man as his eyes suddenly went wide and blood red. The man with metal claws dashed at the other, his speed catching the second man off guard. With blood red eyes, the man with razor claws struck the other right in the shoulder, then proceed to make an **X** slash over the man's torso.

The other man tried to retaliate with a sweep kick, yet the clawed man hopped over it, and spun kicked the man in his sides.

The other man used his strength to throw the clawed man off him, yet that didn't stop the blood thirsty war cry from the man with claws.

"RAAAAWWWW!" The man screamed as he jumped to continued his assault. Taking notice how some of the small wounds he made healed, this made him growl in rage.

The clawed man finished his assault with a stern head butt. Causing a huge clanking noise, which made everyone else present winch. With the now less animalistic man out cold, the first man begun to walk to his next victim. Leaving the mage with his wounds to heal. He'd be in a cell before he could wake up.

With a grunt of annoyance, the man dug in his pockets to find his his cigar case. Putting the large cigar in his mouth, the man lit it by slicing his claws against one another near it. Not caring that Cap was coming on his left.

"Nicely done Logan, your magic really came in handy with this guy." Cap said as he looked over the healing man.

"This bastard is trying to imitate something he could never learn." Logan made his claws disappear into his body once more. Looking at the three, Logan saw two key members missing.

"Where's the goldilox, and the jolly green ass?" Asked Logan, as Peter and Tony came by him.

"Well you see they got their-" Starts Peter, before another much more deeper voice interrupted him.

 **MONSTER'S RAGE: GAMMA EARTHQUAKE**

Rocks everywhere seemed to break around them. The source was a giant green man with a look of anger on his face, with purple pants that seemed to have been torn. Rage was on his face as he smashed Dark mages all around him with the single attack.

 **LIGHTNING GOD: HAMMER DEVASTATION….**

Lightning was suddenly summoned from the sky, and came to a single point, that point being a hammer held by a man with long golden hair, a black shirt, with a yellow lightning bolt running down it, and grey baggy pants. The man was flying high in the air, and pointed his hammer at the hoard of dark mages below him, a smirk of victory coming to his face.

 **FIRE**

The huge bolt of lightning shot from his hammer like a canon, the group under him already trying to run from the attack. The large bolt hit the ground, taking down the rest of the Dark mages and sending debris high into the air. Once the lightning had fadded, all that was seen was the pure destruction along with the bodies of the still alive dark guild.

"It seems, that our game is still even, friend Hulk." Said the blond man with a wide smirk as he touched down on the ground.

"Just you wait Goldy locks. I'll break this little tie of ours soon enough." The Green Goliath spat. Yet his grin never left his face.

"As will I, but now you should turn back to Banner. No need to waste all your magic now." The Hulk looked a bit peeved, but complied with Thor. Slowly turning, his face became passive as he suddenly started to shrink, in both muscle and height. His skin changing from a toxic green to it's normal color of tanish.

There once stood a green giant, now stands a normal man, with brown hair and the same purple pants that seemed too big for him now.

"My belt please." Said Bryan Banner. Peter reached into his pack to grab the extra belt for his friend.

"Here ya go!. You should really pick out pants your size." Peter handed the belt to Bryan, who had an annoyed expression.

"'Thanks Peter. I have to get into contact with Reed soon. Hope he had enough time to finish the stretchable clothing." He muttered that last part. Peter then turned to Thor.

"You didn't have to take 'em all out, you know! I wanted to bust some heads!" Shouts Peter in mock anger, as he came running to the others.

"Sorry friend, Peter. I did not realize that I was being selfish. I must apologize for it." Thor looked at Peter and gave a small bow, to the teens embarrassment.

"It's okay… Caps over there dealing with your left overs." Peter said as he started to walk over to the Captain.

 **SHIELD OF FREEDOM**

With a mighty toss, the shield flew right at the remaining mages, bouncing from one enemy to the other, leaving them all either unconscious, or in heavy pain.

 **RETURN**

The shield made a U turn for Cap's outstretched hand. The star wearing mage caught the shield and strapped it to his back. As soon as he did, all the Dark mages fell.

"Tony, send a message to Master Makarov. Tell him the mission is complete." The Captian ordered, walking back to his team's side.

"Got it Cap." Tony held a hand to his ear piece. A beeping noise, indicating that the line was picked up.

"Master, the Dark guild has been dealt with."

 **[That's great my boy, does that mean you and the others are finally on your way home?]**

"Yes, we'll be on our way as soon as we stop and rest for a bit."

 **[Fantastic! We have a bright new member, and I would like her to meet you lot.]**

"We have a new member?"

 **[Yes, Lucy's her name. A fine wizard, a Celestial spirit mage from what I gather. Already has a few golden keys to from what I've seen.]**

"Well that's great. Can't wait to meet her. Maybe Cap will make her an Avenger?"

 **[Sorry Star, but Natsu's beaten you to it.]**

"She's with Natsu? That poor, poor girl…"

 **[Poor, poor girl…. Whelp, I've gotta go. We got new quest today, and I got to sort them.]**

"Yeah I'll talk to ya soon Master." Tony took his hand away from his ear and started walking up to Cap.

"There's a new member at the Guild. Apparently her name is Lucy. Might be a good opportunity for ya Web Head." Joked Tony as he slapped Peter on the back. A smug look in the helments eyes formed as Peter blushed at Tony's sense of humor.

Peter could only groan as Tony began contemplating schemes in his head. Not to long ago, Tony had made it his life's mission to get Peter a girl, much to the teen annoyance.

First it was Erza, and Mirajane, Laki, and even Cana. All of which had 'politely' turned Tony down saying that Peter 'Should get someone on his own.' Which now that he thought about seemed weird...

"Shut it, both of you. I want some food, and the closest town is pretty far away." Said Logan as he started to move towards the closest town.

"Couldn't you just hunt for food?" Asked Peter in a snarky way. This received a growl from Logan.

"I want a nice burger and fries. Can't exactly hunt for those." Logan began his walk once more.

"Do you want a shake with that sir?" Peter joked as he started to walk with the rest of the team.

"I prefer a beer."

"Sorry, we don't serve alcohol"

"I got six friends that say different." *SINKT*

"Fair point."

 **END**

 **AU: THE STORY YOU NEVER ASKED FOR! OR KNEW YOU WANTED!**

 **Yeah, I know some of these seems kinda forced, and a bit weird at some parts. That's because when I first made this, it wasn't with everything I had. I went back and fixed SOME of the bigger problems, and made the whole story easier to read. I also got rid of as many typos as I could find. Again, sorry if it doesn't meet your standards.**

 **So I don't know if you guys will like this kind of story. It was an idea that popped into my head, and I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!**

 **And it is off schedule, since you guys had NO idea it was coming. But as of now, it's only a one-shot. So it won't be getting an update for a while now.**

 **I also decided to write a Bio for them. Just some backstory that came from the top of my head.**

… **..**

 **The Avengers.**

 **AKA. The Strongest Team, Heroes of Fairy Tail.**

 **Bio: The Captain first wanted to give some of the newer and more secluded members a chance to gain experience. From those he first chose Bryan, Thor, and Tony. And to say he was surprised by the results would have been an understatement.**

 **The Hulk and Thor worked wonderfully together, and followed orders to a 'T'. Tony's genius mind made him a good soldier and, when Cap wasn't around, a great leader.**

 **As time went on, the four came closer together. Forming the bonds of friends with each other. Soon they started hanging with the others much more often.**

 **Hulk and Thor often get into small sparring matches, while Cap and Tony talked about ideals. Bryan would sometimes do experiments with Tony, while Thor and Cap would talk about their many battles.**

 **Then came Logan. After he joined the Guild, Cap saw fit to introduce Logan to the team. It wasn't until much later when Logan joined the Avengers. Hulk and Thor instantly took a liking to Logan. The same could be said for the wild man himself.**

 **As the younger Generation began, came the last member to join the team. And with him came potential Cap hasn't seen since Natsu.**

 **Peter joined the guild at the age of 13. And has been regarded as the third strongest of his generation. Yet he kept to himself, and often never spoke with other members of the Guild. Especially the kids his age.**

 **In an attempt to change the kid's attitude, Makarov assigned him to work with Cap and his team. Peter was at first timid and rarely talked. That's what Logan called 'the good old days,' for now they find it harder TO shut him up.**

 **It didn't take long for them to make Peter an actual member of the team.**

 **Roster.**

 **Steven Rogers.**

 **Anthony (Tony) Star.**

 **Bryan Banner. (Hulk.)**

 **Thor Odinson.**

 **Logan Howler.**

 **Peter Crawler.**

 **Potential Avengers.**

 **?**

… **..**

 **Steven Rogers.**

 **AKA: The Captain, The Shield of Fairy Tail, The First Avenger.**

 **Bio: The Magic council wanted their Rune Knights to be better, faster, stronger. So they choose the weak, Steven Rogers to test their newest Lacrima. One which a Scientists made from various different forms of magic.**

 **The experiment was a success, and The Captain was born. But at the same time, the Scientist who made the Lacrima, destroyed all his work by creating an explosion. Thus killing himself, and his work.**

 **After the incident, Steven became curious as to why he would keep his work from the Magic council. Looking into the archives, Steven found out about a lot of their more dirty secrets. So he defected from the Magic council, and decided to join an organization that could help people.**

 **Leading him to Fairy Tail. He is the third oldest member of the Guild.**

 **Dream: To help make the world of Earthland a better place.**

 **Magic: Soldier Magic. It give Steve faster reflexes, a stronger body, faster learning capabilities, and the ability to enhance any weapon he possesses. Yet he sticks with his Shield.**

 **Shield: Captain's shield is made of a combination of two unknown yet almost unbreakable metals. It is a magical weapon with the ability to hone in on its targets, and return to it's master. With Cap's strategic mind, the shield is one of the most dangerous magical items in history.**

… **..**

 **Peter Crawler.**

 **AKA: The first Spider Slayer. Web of Fairy Tail, The Spider.**

 **Bio. Left an orphan, after his parents deaths, Young Peter, wandered the forest for days. Until he was found by two giant and magical Spiders. The Spiders took pity upon Peter, and decided to teach him their magic.**

 **After spending years learning and playing with them, the giant Spiders were found, and killed. Right before the male Spider died, he gave Peter a code to live by "With great power there must also come, a great responsibility."**

 **Peter took the words to heart, and sat out to find someway of helping as many people as he could with his abbilities. Leading him to the Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Dream: To honor his the memory of his 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'.**

 **Magic. Spider Slayer Magic. It gives Peter, superhuman strength, agility, a sixth sense that warns him of upcoming danger, and the ability to shoot webs in any form he wants. Like his electric webs, parachut webs, swinging webs, and tracer webs.**

 **Yet he was told by his 'Uncle' that the older and more experienced he got, the more he would learn about his Magic. And that he has barely scratched the surface of his true potential.**

… **..**

 **Anthony (Tony) Star.**

 **AKA: Iron Man, The Golden Fairy, Man of a Thousand Suits.**

 **Bio: Tony Star was the lead weapon designer for the Magic council and owner of Star Works. He specialized in Lacrima weapons and improved Rune knight weaponry. He even invented their most powerful weapon, the Ethrion canon. The very thing that the Magic Council will use in only extreme circumstances.**

 **One day, he was traveling to test his newest toy, Etherion buster. A weapon that was small enough to fit in a shotgun, yet so powerful it could destroy a mountain. That's when he realized his mistake.**

 **When he took the blast of one of his own weapons, Tony saw what they could do to innocent people. That made him changed his mind about letting the council have his weapons.**

 **Tricking the Magic Council to think that all the weapons had a virus that would make them all explode if they didn't destroy all of them, Tony defected from the council.**

 **After that, Tony burned all his notes, and shut down Star works. Since then, he has wanted to make up for all the chaos his weapons caused.**

 **The first thing that came to mind was joining a Guild. Tony then asked himself, which Guild did the magic council hate most? Fairy Tail, was the first that came to mind.**

 **Dream: To Make it up to all the people that his weapons wronged.**

 **Magic: Requip. Unlike other Requip users, Tony only uses it for his armor, which he developed himself, and added Lacrimas to. He has hundreds of armors for any situation, each he can call upon in seconds. Yet he wears his Modular Armor the most, for it's ability to adapt to any other of Tony's suits.**

 **List of Known Armor.**

 **Modular Armour: The most adaptable armor yet, Tony is seen constantly working to improve it.**

 **Lighting Armour: As the name implies, this armor is made to combat lighting wizards on Thor's level.**

 **Stealth Armour: Made for infiltration, Tony has made this armor invisible to EVERY form of detection. Even when someone tries to feel his Magical power.**

 **Speed Armour: Tony uses this armor to keep up with the fastest of the fast. Yet that doesn't account for combat speed, only running speed.**

 **The Tank: A defensive/offensive armor that can take beating from Hulk, and dish out just as much. Yet it's not fast and the Lacrima power drains much faster than other armor.**

… **..**

 **Thor Odinson.**

 **AKA: God of Thunder, Hammer of Gods, Thunderer.**

 **Bio: Thor was a very lonely child, with a much weaker younger brother to look after. They were abandoned in the deepest parts of the forest by despicable people.**

 **It was only by chance that they were found by Odin. The Thunder God.**

 **Odin Gave Thor's younger brother, Loki, Incredibly Magic abilities, and gave Thor a Hammer to hold all his God Slayer Magic.**

 **After Odin vanished, Thor and Loki split apart. Thor went on to help those who couldn't help themselves, while Loki considered himself a God. Thor Now looks for a way to Save Loki. Which led him to Fairy Tail.**

 **Dream: To save his Brother from the Dark path, he is walking.**

 **Magic: True Thunder God Slayer Magic. Thor uses his Hammer, to hold all his God Slayer Magic. WIthout the Hammer, Thor is still connected to it at all times. Instead of a breath Attack Thor's Hammer unleashes a huge amount of lightning, much like God Slayer Belows. This is the true Magic of Gods.**

… **..**

 **Bryan Banner. (Hulk)**

 **AKA: Green Goliath, Fairy Tail's true Monster, World Breaker.**

 **Bio: The Magic council wanted a new Captain. So they hired the best scientist they knew of.**

 **Bryan Banner. They put Banner in charge of fussing a new radiation, with lacrima. The radiation was highly dangerous, and was called Gamma energy. While in the middle of the Fusing process, an unexpected guest showed up and was in danger of dying.**

 **Bryan decided to save him in a heartbeat, by running out of the safety zone and taking the Man to the ground. Banner was covered from head to toe, in gamma radiation.**

 **This created the Hulk. When Banner got aggravated to an extreme extent, or will it himself, he would change into the Hulk. A green monster with unlimited amount of anger. Yet the Transformation drains his surprisingly deep pool of magic power. The madder the Hulk gets, the Stronger he gets.**

 **Bryan decided to call this magic, Monster Magic. At first Bryan wanted to 'cure' himself, but soon realized that Hulk was apart of him. So he and Hulk made an agreement. Bryan would let the Hulk out whenever he wanted, And Hulk would help people in need.**

 **Dream: To find peace and to finally be happy. Funny he chose Fairy Tail.**

 **Magic: Monster Magic. Whether he wants Hulk to come out or not, Bryan can't contain the Hulk when he gets mad. The Hulk has also never felt the limit of his power. He only uses as much a necessary.**

 **The nickname 'World Breaker' came from the time Hulk came close to beating Gildarts. They ended up destroying half an entire forest. Mostly Hulk's fault. Since then, both have been forbidden to fight the other.**

… **..**

 **Logan Howler.**

 **AKA: Animal of Fairy Tail, The Wolverine, Berserker.**

 **Bio: Logan woke up in the woods. Had no idea where he came from, or what happened. He was lost until he was found by the Phantom Lord Guild.**

 **They found that he had amazing magic that could easily kill most, so the Master trained him to be their own weapon, and that was just what he was made into. Their secret weapon. That was until Logan decided he had enough. He didn't want to kill for them anymore. Logan escaped while on the latest assassination attempt, Master Makarov.**

 **Makarov took pity and invited Logan to join Fairy Tail. Since then Logan has been a loyal member of Fairy Tail. His only regret is that he didn't have enough evidence to put Phantom Lord down.**

 **Dream: To find his past, and why he is, what he is.**

 **Magic: Adamatime. Logan had a magical metal infused with his skeleton, giving him increased strength, reflexes, and speed. Yet he had another Magic.**

 **Animal Mimic Magic. This lost magic gives Logan three claws on each hand, increased senses, and an incredible healing factor. He also gains a number of spells that lets his body do impossible combos that could kill, or just knock out an opponent if he wanted to. If he gets to injured or extremely angry, Logan will go into Berserker Rage.**

 **Berserker Rage: This 'mode' enhances Logan's animal Magic to a whole new level. His strength is enough to match Thor, his speed is faster than even Gildarts could track, and his animal instincts take over. Making him a literal Animal. It's a last ditch effort move, and in the end, someone WILL die.**

 **END OF BIO.**

 **And that's the end to this little Bio. If anyone wants to pick this off, then be my guest. I won't turn it into an actual story ANY time soon. It was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also one of the main reasons my other updates haven't been coming out as soon as I would want. But anyway, I hope to see you all next time I post a chapter to one of my fics!**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


End file.
